Pikmin: Before the Impact
Pikmin: Before the Impact is an upcoming game for the WiiU. It was anounced August, 30 2012 currently in development by Amazing Randomness, this is their first game. The gameplay and graphics will be similar to Pikmin 3 but the buttons and other minor diffrences are established in this game. Plot The plot of Pikmin: Before the Impact is meant to be funny and funny it is. So four teenagers from the planet Canada called StefyG, Nathaniel, Robert and Brandon are really best freinds but they really need money for the new Zelda Four Swords for the WiiU. So they decided to get jobs as delivery boys for Hocotate Freight. So only weeks later they get a very important job from their boss, President Proskow, to deliver 201 artifacts to a new mueseum on another planet and if they fail they get fired! So if all 200,000 pokos worth of artifacts don't make it to the mueseum they will not get their pay. So all four of them determined to get the job done, they leave for the mueseum. 2 days into the mission StefyG decided to get a soda from the fridge and when he returned to the cockpit he accidentaly bumped into Nathaniel and spilled the soda all over the main controls, causing their ship, the S.S. Cafe to malfunction. In seconds they crash landed on a unknown and uncharted planet. Luckily the ship pulled through put the artifacts were gone, the ship malfuntions must have opened the cargo hold while in mid-orbit. So while looking high and low for one artifact the crew get attacked by a Red Bulborb! They run like crazy then heard the beast scream in pain so Brandon looked back and saw a mob of Mahogany colored Pikmin attacking the Bulborb. With the appearance of these new allies StefyG blew his whistle in celebration and to his surprise the little carrot creatures followed him whever he went. With this new discovery the four and their new freinds explored the new vast world and it's underground reaches searching for the artifacts so that they wouldn't be fired. Characters StefyG: He is a bright, kind and hungry fellow to say the least. He has been playing video games since he was 6 and continues to love them! Though he is not the one you would find doing hard labour he became a man of delivery for the sake of his favorite pass-times. Nathaniel: He is more athletic then the game's main protagnist which makes him faster and stealthier but does have flaws when running with his squad of Pikmin. They will trip more often under Nathaniel's command. Robert: He is more powerful the StefyG and Nathaniel combined though his command over Pikmin is average he is not the sneaky type. Sleeping enemies will wake up immediately if Robert approaches them so Orange Bulborbs are not his favorite enemy... Brandon: He is a martial artist and is a great one too but his strengh is not his strong suit. He relies on stealth and agility to get thing done on Pikmin Planet and boy do things get done. Command over Pikmin is average so it's nothing to sneeze at either so he may be the most Promising captain. Not BEST, Promising. Ethan Proscow: The president of Hocotate Freight, though not a captain he is a important character but no spoilers! Controls Wii Motion Plus & Nunchuk Wii Remote Motion Controls: Aim A:Throw/Pluck (When next to Pikmin sprout/Punch (When Captain has no pikmin)/Pick up Pikmin (Press and Hold) B:Whistle/Switch Pikmin Colors (While holding a Pikmin) +: Bring up Main Menu -: Switch Captains 1: Power Spray 2: Sleep Spray D-pad: Right- Turn Camera Counter Clockwise Left- Turn Camera Clockwise Up- Zoom in Down- Zoom out Z: Target Enemy or Item C: Dismiss Pikmin Shake Nunchuk: Charge Target Analog stick: Move current captain WiiU Game Pad WiiU Motion Controls: Aim R/L: Throw/ Pluck (When near Pikmin sprout)/ Pick up Pikmin(Press & Hold)( Depending on your Domanaint Hand) Zl/ZR: Target Enemy or Item( Depending on your Domanaint Hand) D-Pad: Switch captains A: Whistle/Swich Pikmin Colors (While Holding Pikmin) B: Charge Target X: Power Potion Y: Sleep Potion L/R Analog Stick: Move Current Captain (Non- Domanaint Hand) L/R Analog Stick: Adjust Camera (Domanaint Hand) +: Main Menu -: Dismiss Pikmin New Gameplay Features *Experience Points Enemies know if brought to an onion not only yield pikmin seeds but they also drop Experience Points instead of pokos. Experience Points or XP are distributed to captains depending on which captain was in charge of the pikmin that killed the enemy that yielded the XP. XP is used for diffrent things, one is to Level Up which occurs when a captain obtains enough XP. When Leveling Up a captains Stats increase accordingly depending which captain Leveled Up. Captains can only Level Up till Level 100. Second thing that Experience points allow is Upgrading. Upgrading is when you select a captain to upgrade and spend Experience Points to Upgrade which can lower your level but it is worth it and sometimes important. Because certain Upgrades can make you immune to Enviromental Hazards. Upgrades are permanent but their is a limit to what you can buy, if a captain has every upgrade then that captain can't buy anymore upgrades but other captains can though. *New Modes *Super Captain Adventure *Challenge Mode 1-4 Players *Cave Editor World Map Pikmin: Before the Impact has a world map filled with 5 main areas which include misty jungles, beautiful beaches and calm cherry blossom forests. *Maple Grotto *Clampclam Shores *Snakey Mists *Sakura Shades *Bulblax Bog Pikmin Species *Amber Pikmin *Cerulean Pikmin *Cobble Pikmin *Indigo Pikmin *Mahogany Pikmin *Night Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Teal Pikmin